


Fast and Splurge

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [22]
Category: Free!
Genre: Come Inflation, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, M/M, Top!Rin, bottom!Makoto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 03:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6221818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which sex is marathon and Makoto gets filled</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast and Splurge

Like most swimmers, Rin hated tapering before a competition. But he couldn’t deny the results spoke for themselves and he observed it religiously with a strictness that bordered on superstition, regardless of the frustration the restrictions caused him. Cutting himself off - from his usual swimming and training regime, from any extra calories in his diet and even from Makoto - for two weeks before a competition sharpened and focused his abilities, made him stronger and faster and better. And he had the medals to prove it too.

But the first time he did it, the frustration became too much to ignore as the adrenalin from his last race wore off after he stepped down from the podium. He ignored his teammates invitation to go out and party, pushing through the crowds at the buzz of his phone. Makoto - sweet, beautiful angel that he was - met him at the gate with a taxi waiting to take them back to the hotel and a carrier bag of take out in his hand - ‘I figured you probably wanted to indulge after all this time, so I thought we could go back to the hotel and let loose’.

They were barely in the taxi, telling the driver where to go in a rush of words, before they were on each other, stumbling out at the hotel and straight into the lift, shedding their clothes even as they entered their room. A trail of clothes - shoes, socks, jackets, trousers, pants - followed them to the bed, just barely remembering the lube for some hurried prep as they fell onto soft sheets.

He was inside Makoto in one thrust before either of them had even taken their shirts off and he groaned loud at the relief, the sound mingling with Makoto’s cries of pleasure as he set a brutal pace, throwing Makoto’s legs over his shoulder and bending him in half. The first round was hurried and sloppy, his thrusts hard and fast and rough, pulling Makoto’s hips back onto him with a bruising grip as he rushed them both to climax. His release felt like an explosion - he came so hard his vision was blinded white and Makoto’s ass, always so tight but tighter now for having been untouched in weeks, sucked everything right out of him.

But it did little to sate either of them and Makoto rolled them both over without letting Rin’s still rock hard cock slip out even an inch and rode him, bouncing and grinding on his hips until they were coming again, just as hard as the first time.

They fucked for hours, Rin only ever pulling out long enough to change positions before plunging back in again, though their pace gradually became steadier and slower, the previous urgency easing off. His thrusts became more languid and Makoto’s voice, worn from screaming turned to quieter moans and gasps that mingled with Rin’s groans, his body clenching tiredly around Rin’s dick with every slow drag out and in. Their bodies were slick and sticky with sweat and Makoto’s numerous climaxes between them and over the sheets, hair curling damp against their heads and chests heaving for every breath. Rin didn’t know how many times they’d come between them, but when they finally stopped, Rin pulling out with a filthy wet noise and rolling off Makoto’s limp body, it was only because they couldn’t physically keep going anymore.

He startled a little when he rolled onto a wet spot, but remained where he was, too lazy and tired to move anywhere else after their marathon of sex. Not that there was anywhere to move even if he wanted to. The bed was covered in it. And he was too. Looking down at himself, he gathered some on his fingers idly stroking up the line of his stomach and brought it to his lips.

“Look how much you came, Makoto. We could probably fill a jug with it.”

Makoto opened sleepy eyes to look at him from where he was sprawled, half on his side in the same position Rin had fucked him last. “Aa, you came just as much, Rin - it’s just all inside me. Look.”

He stroked his hand over his belly and Rin’s eyes were drawn to the curve of his gut where it was distended as if Makoto had just eaten a very large meal. And in a way, Rin supposed that he had, unable to tear his eyes away from the sight as his cock stirred weakly once more. He couldn’t stop himself from reaching out to touch, stroking his fingers over the round bulge before pressing them in to feel exactly how full he was, making Makoto groan. He could see some of it leaking out from between his legs, coating the inside of his thighs and Rin had to swallow, his mouth suddenly dry because everything about this was so fucking filthy.

“You’re stuffed full of my come, Makoto. Does it feel good?” The moan that answered him was music to his ears. “Good. Because this is what it’ll be like every time I finish a big competition. We’ll go weeks without each other and then I’ll fill you up with everything I’ve been saving. Just for you.”


End file.
